Unexpected Encounters
by Hamako14
Summary: Emi is content with her small group of friends but finds herself coming in frequent contact with the Host Club.  As she's being swept into their round of shenanigans, she can't help but wonder what exactly she's gotten herself into.  Honey/OC


Welcome to my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! I've been wanting to do one for a long time now, although it would always change who I wanted it to be about. Honey ended up as the winner after giving it some thought. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

><p>Emi sat peacefully on the edge of the courtyard fountain, the wind gently tousling her auburn brown hair. The pale yellow dress mandatory for dress code was bunched around her thighs. Her socks and shoes had been cast aside as her feet bathed in the cool water.<p>

"You shouldn't skip class," came a gruff voice from behind. "Otherwise you won't graduate." Emi shifted her eyes over to the source. It was her friend Ritsu, son of a Yakuza boss. His style was rugged, especially with his permanent scowl, but he was a softy at heart.

"Well, I don't want you to be alone after I graduate," she counted, eying him from the side. His eye began to twitch as he tried to contain his anger and embarrassment.

"Wh-who said I'd be lonely?" he yelled at her, his face dashingly red. She couldn't help but burst out laughing from his reaction. He was so shy when it came to his feelings it was almost cute.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she managed through her laughter, "I didn't mean it."

Ritsu sighed and took a seat next to her, facing the school buildings. "Why didn't you attend class?"

Emi's laughter died down. She tilted her head back towards the sky, watching the clouds drift in the open sky. She hummed quietly, her gaze dropping to the water below,"Who knows." The ripples from the falling drops of the fountain distorted her bitter reflection.

The light tapping of multiple sets of foot steps echoed through out the court yard. The light giggling of girls traveled from the open second story hallway as well as muffled murmurs.

"Good morning Honey-senpai, Good morning Mori-senpai," the girls greetings resounded in the courtyard.

"Good morning," came a cheerfully cute voice.

The girls giggled wildly to themselves, causing Emi and Ritsu to look up. Three pale yellow dresses clashed against the red brick architecture as they moved towards two third years Emi recognized from her class; Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his giant cousin Takashi Morinozuka. Mitsukuni was one of small statue, always bringing his pink stuffed bunny to class. Takashi on the other hand was completely opposite. He towers over his classmates and rarely talks.

After the girls passed the two, they began whispering loudly to themselves.

"Honey-senpai is so cute!" one exclaimed.

"I like Mori-senpai, he's so handsome," another whispered.

Ritsu scowled, "Do they even realize how loud they're talking?"

The girls stopped whispering and looked into the courtyard, spotting Ritsu. "It's that Yakuza kid." "I heard that if your eyes meet his, you'll suffer three months of nightmares!" "Is that third year Emi Oshiro? Didn't she send three teachers to the hospital her first year?" "I heard she killed one and buried the other two alive." "How scary!"

"Ignore them, rumors are nothing but bullshit." Emi patted her friend on the back, his scowl looking sadder than before. The girls quickly scuttled out of site.

* * *

><p>The bell rang throughout the school grounds, signaling the end of the school day. Emi found herself wondering the hallways trying to find her friend Kimiko. They were supposed to meet in the courtyard but Kimiko didn't show up, so the game of cat and mouse began.<p>

Emi walked to the end of the hallway, turning into an empty one. Her footsteps kept her company as she came to another end. Turning the corner, she bumped her shoulder against another.

Staggering off to the side, she quickly regained her balance. As she turned towards the victim of her shoulder attack, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I couldn't see around the corner." Emi found herself staring at her classmate Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The blonde boy with honey colored eyes was only a few inches shorter than Emi, but definitely seemed much more fragile than she could attempt to look. His stuffed pink rabbit had fallen on the floor during the little scuffle and surprisingly his cousin was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah Emi-chan, it's okay!" the boy exclaimed, seemingly rather delighted to see her. A dazzling smile stretched across his face as he looked to her.

Emi quickly bent over to retrieve the fallen comrade from the ground. The pink bunny stared back at her as she straighten up and lightly dusted it off. "I'm really sorry about that, Mitsukuni-san, I didn't mean to have your friend drop." Emi handed him the bunny, which Mitsukuni gladly took it.

"That's okay, Emi-chan. Usa-chan's had some accidents here and there," He remarked, settling the bunny in his arms. "Where are you headed?"

"Well, I'm trying to find a rat," Emi answered, looking down the hallway.

"Really? What does it look like?" Mitsukuni looked rather interested, his smile never leaving his face.

"Well, it's got beady little eyes, short hair, and is rather tall." Emi started walking down the hallway with Mitsukuni beside her.

"Sounds scary," his comment was muffled through the bunny.

"It is, I suggest running if you see her, she tends to bite." She looked down at her companion, not quite sure why he had started walking with her.

"You're quite brave Emi-chan." There was a slight pause. "Is it true that you killed a teacher and buried two more alive?"

Emi's step faltered causing her to trip over herself. This was the first time anyone has directly asked her about the rumors. She felt an arm snake around her own to help her stay steady. "Uh, Mitsukuni-san, do you believe everything you hear?" she questioned her classmate, her face skewed.

She found honey colored eyes framed by a curious face staring back at her. "Should I not?"

"Well," she blinked furiously as she began walking again with Mitsukuni still attached to her arm. "I don't have the right to tell you what you should believe and what you shouldn't. So let me ask you this, Mitsukuni-san. What do you believe?"

He pondered for a bit as they turned down another hallway. His grip tightened around her arm as they continued to stroll around. "I don't think someone as cute as you could hurt anyone, Emi-chan!" he finally claimed as he bounced a little, Usa-chan's ears flopping with his movements.

Emi hummed lightly as a small smile graced her lips, "Now wouldn't that be nice." A flash of a blanch yellow dress came into the hallway, and quickly made it's way towards them. "It seems I've found my rat," Emi said, recognizing the messy bun on the top of her friends head. Mitsukuni loosened his grip on Emi as they came to a stop. "Thanks for walking with me."

"It was my pleasure Emi-chan! I had fun talking with you today!" he told her, finally releasing her arm and smiling cutely at her. "You should come visit me at the club."

"Club?"

"The Host Club! We've got cake, drinks, entertainment, and cake." Flowers practically radiated from him as he talked.

"Ah, maybe I'll stop by," she replied, unsure of what to make of it.

As if sensing her uncertainty, Mitsukuni spoke trying to coax her, "Come check it out if you're unsure. It's definitely better than it sounds."

Emi held her hands in front of her, "Alright alright. I'll come by."

"Great, I'll see you later Emi-chan!" Mitsukuni gave Emi a undeniable cute smile before he quickly wondered off in the direction that they came from.

"Emmmmi!" Arms flung around her neck as Kimiko finally reached her. "Sorry I didn't show up, I was testing out a new pastry."

"I figured you were," There was a slight pause. "What's a Host club?"


End file.
